Not So Bad
by Irish Thorn
Summary: Just a short one-shot. Notice the rating, not for the young-ones... JKR owns HP.


_Well, gang, it's been awhile! I'm so sorry for that! School is kicking my butt! I'm in my senior year and almost through my second to last semester. I have been working on a chapter fic off and on for awhile, but I don't want to start posting it and then take forever to update. I'd rather have it all written before I post the first chapter. If any one is really that starved for my poor excuse for writing, shoot me a review or a PM and I'll try to get a one-shot up every week or so until the chapter fic is done. Until then, here's a short one-shot inspired by_ raider09!

* * *

"Two pair, ace high!" Harry Potter tossed his cards down into the center of the table, jumping up in excitement. He did a couple fist pumps in the air, and that odd man-grunt that some of them are wont to do. It was three'o'clock in the morning at the Burrow and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Neville were there. There had been lots of muggle poker and heavy drinking as Molly and Arthur were out of town visiting great aunt Muriel.

"'At's gr-r-r-ate, 'Arry!" Hermione hiccuped, slouched against the table leg, holding on as if she was on a large ship about to capsize. She was wearing a short dress that was now hiked up around her waist, her black lacy knickers on display for all to see.

"Err... What's wrong with, Mione?" Neville had just walked into the room from the bathroom, not having noticed Hermione's position before.

"Had a bit too much whiskey, that one." Fred and George snickered at Ron's explanation.

"Oh." Neville left it at that. Harry was still doing some strange chicken dance of victory, and everyone was just watching on in silent horror.

"Perhaps it's time someone took her home." The suggestion came from Bill, the last remaining semi-responsible one in the house.

"Ah! She's fine! Look at her, all happy there." Sirius was referring to the fact that she was now singing and swaying about to whatever song Harry was jumping around to. Everyone seemed to look at each other at once, trying to figure out who the unlucky soul would be tonight. They'd all had their turns taking the woman home, and each one had suffered for it long into the night. To put it simply, she was hot and taking her home when she was alone and horny took a lot of will power. Even Sirius hadn't taken her up on the proposition she always made to everyone whenever they got to her apartment.

"Not me!" Fred and George yelled out at the same time, the two of them apparating in tandem back to their flat above the shop.

The loud, resounding _crack! _seemed to jar everyone else into motion as well. Within the next second, Sirius and Remus had jumped up and ran to the fireplace, both trying to clamber through the floo network first (Sirius won). Bill and Charlie ran to the front door and grabbed their brooms from where they'd propped them up against the wall when they first got there. Neville stuttered out a quick good-bye, and disappeared; and Ron ran up the stairs, yelled good night very loudly, and slammed his door.

Harry looked around, noticed that all the guys had disappeared, and his eyes dropped down to where Hermione still sat against the table leg. He sighed, realized that it must be his turn to take the drunk girl home, and knelt down next to her. No one ever wanted the chore, for good reason. Hermione was a very clingy drunk and always tried to proposition everyone. He knew that this was just an all around bad idea. He picked her up, tugged her dress back down into place, and made sure he had a tight hold on her.

"'Are are we 'oing, 'Arry?" She slurred out as she cuddled up to his muscular chest.

"It's time to go home, Mione. Everyone's already left." Harry turned on the spot and found himself right outside the front door of her apartment. He closed his eyes and used a hefty dose of wandless magic to tear down her wards. It took about ten minutes when all was said and done, and he knew how to get them down. There was literally no way that anyone could ever break into the apartment. Still using wandless magic, he unlocked and opened the door. He carried the now dozing witch back to her bedroom and laid her gently on her bed. He carefully slipped her shoes off, being careful not to wake her up, before slipping her dress off over her head. It was as he was doing this that her eyes snapped open to look right at him. A slow, sexy grin spread across her face as she stretched out backwards, inadvertantly pressing her breasts right up to him.

"Hey, Harry." Funny how clear her speech was all of a sudden. "What brings you here?" She had a sultry look in her eyes, clearly an invitation. Harry swallowed hard, forcing his reaction to her away. _No! She's your best friend! You've known her since she was eleven!_

"Just helping you get ready for bed, Mione. You had a few too many to drink tonight, and—" Harry was cut off when Hermione leaned up against him, pressing her chest to his, to kiss him. She gently licked his lips, prying them open, and Harry couldn't resist: he kissed her back. He pressed her down against her bed, taking charge of the kiss, dominating her. She made a purring sound deep in her throat, which spurred him on further.

He pressed his tongue into her mouth, refusing to take no for an answer. His hands slowly came up of their own accord and squeezed her breasts. Hermione gasped into his mouth, causing him to come back to reality and jump up off the bed. He ran for the door, trying to get himself under control. It was her voice that made him stop and look back.

"Don't you want me, Harry?" The voice sounded so soft and dejected that he couldn't just leave; but he also couldn't stay. He didn't want to do something that they'd both regret in the morning; but he wasn't sure that he really cared. _Decisions, decisions..._

He turned back around to look right into those big, brown doe eyes, and lost all the will power to leave.

"Of course I do." He found himself saying as he turned back towards the bedroom. _Is this really what he wanted, what they both wanted? Did he care? Shouldn't he care?! She was his best friend, and he was about to take advantage of her! And yet, he couldn't make himself care..._

He found her, by some miracle, standing in the doorway to her room, holding herself up. He scooped her back up and took her to the bed, dropping her unceremoniously on top of her blankets. She bounced a bit and leaned up for a kiss. Harry happily complied, unbuttoning his shirt before-hand, slipping it off as he knelt down over her and kissed her. He pressed her back into the bed, loving the fact that she didn't have anything on except those thin, lace panties. He quickly ripped those off of her and slid a couple fingers up inside of her. She gasped, broke the kiss, and pressed herself down onto his hand.

"So fucking wet," Harry mumbled to himself, shoving three of his fingers in and out of the witch's tight cunt. He couldn't take much of that, feeling her already start to clench around him. He redoubled his efforts, forcefully kissing her, nipping at her lip every time she'd break the kiss to gasp. It wasn't long before he felt her clench down tight around his fingers, and heard her let out a loud moan. He rode out her orgasm, still slipping them in and out until he felt her whole body grow limp.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione tiredly mumbled out, but Harry was having none of that. She had started it, but he had no problem finishing it. He vanished his clothes, and slammed his now-hard cock into her still tight, wet pussy. She screamed at the invasion, her eyes snapping open to lock with his. He wasn't stopping, not now. He plunged in and out of her as hard and fast as he could, taking a few seconds to push her legs back to hook at her ankles behind her head. He didn't let up on his hard, driving pace, however, bottoming out inside of her every time. He could feel his sack getting heavy, slapping against her ass. He knew it was only a matter of time before he'd have to come.

Then, out of nowhere, Hermione came around his dick, pulling him inside of her even deeper than he thought possible. With that last coherent thought, his eyes rolled back in his head and he came harder than he ever had before. He didn't stop pumping into her until his body physically collapsed on top of her. The two breathed heavily before drifting off to sleep still wrapped up in each other. Harry's last thought before slumber took him, was _perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to take her home tonight afterall..._

* * *

_Rememberall(ha!), if you want me to write a few one-shots before I get the chapter fic up, let me know in some way or another! Thanks for reading! _


End file.
